shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dashi Dashi no Mi
The Dashi Dashi no Mi (窯窯) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a living Clay Kiln, thus making them a Kiln-Human '(窯ヒトヒトの実, Dashi no Hito'') . Dashi coming from “Kamadashi” meaning “Pots from the Kiln”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Kiln-Kiln Fruit. This fruit had just been recently found by and eaten by Bestia Oculta. However, the fruit was first seen in the south blue and then was in the hands of a pirate captain. He and his crew had attacked several different villages and towns, but he seemed to have owed a debt to another ally and gave that fruit to him as payment for their help. Then that pirate gave it to a revolutionary ironically and then Bestia had found the man and killed him. Strengths The first and foremost strength of this fruit,as demonstrated by Bestia. Is that the user's whole body will become a walking kiln, the user's stomach will have a pilot fire within it. Allowing them to increase of decrease the amount of heat, Bestia has shown that he can eat things and they will be destroyed. Also he has stated that those who use mud or such related fruits are useless against him. He can breath out fire and whatever will be touched by the flames, will have 0% water in it. Thus why it is bone-draw and harden, this seems to extend. That Bestia can open his chest up like a door to a kiln and anything that goes into it will be harden and break. He has commented that, he can manipulate the flames in this as well. As shown when he was able to spit out a flame from his mouth, of course he is immune to the intense heat such things have. The user is able to within intense degrees of heat or intense temperatures from the cold. This was shown when Bestia had no need to wear heavy winter cloths, because he was naturally warm. But of course with the pilot flame in his stomach he can increase of decrease his temperature. Another strength this gives the user is, that they can also have the ability to fire back other anything that goes into their "kiln". Such as when, an assassin through several throwing stars at Bestia. He opened his chest up and the throwing stars entered into the kiln. A few seconds later he fired it back at the assassin, but the metal was so hot that it burn the skin and bones right off of the man. He was even able to put a whole ship in and bake them like clay pot, crew and all. So if one had gotten trapped in the kiln, they were finished. There body and bones baked and then began to crack, killing them. Weaknesses However this fruit does have one weakness, besides the standard weaknesses of the Devil Fruits. Is that if the users pilot flame goes out they can't use their powers, until they relight it. Trivia *Bestia's fruit is believed to be a brother fruit of Capone Bege's Devil Fruit. *There also was a pun that Jumbo had stated, saying that Bestia would bake some of the best cookies and other pastries. But oddly enough Bestia seems to have hated this pun and thinks of it to be ugly to use him as an oven. Even though he technically is a walking one. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit